


Leo Logan

by TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Solos [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Themed, Family Loss, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: This was his fault. He was knocked out, unconscious while they… did all this…. This was his fault.





	Leo Logan

**Author's Note:**

> It's seriously dark, but I made this OC years ago. I regret not bringing him out until now.

**Leo Logan**

“SURPRISE!” Leo shot back from his front door, his arm swinging up in defense. His heart was beating fast and he started laughing when he realised what the hell just happened. He was beaming smiles at the people in his home, welcoming him back from a two year tour of serving his country. His parents were there, his nephew and pregnant sister. Her husband was there and even a few of his old friends. Hell, even one of the guys from his platoon was there, one that was sent back about a year ago after he was honourably discharged after getting half blown up. Tweaser. One of the best men he knew.

“What the hell!” He beamed a grin, stepping into his home with his suitcase behind him. He didn’t get an actual verbal answer, no. His sister just strode up to him and dragged him into one of her killer hugs, her grip so tight that he thought she’d snap him in half. He was still smiling when she just pulled her head from his shoulder and neck, grinning back like he meant the world to her, which he was sure he was. She meant everything to him, his parents included in that too.

“Welcome back, Leo!” he could see the wetness in her eyes and he just laughed lightly, not at her, but for her. He dragged her into his own hug, eyeing everyone around the room from where he was still standing in the doorway.

“Thanks, Lil’,” Lila was one helluva sister. She and their parents probably set all this up for him, got into contact with old friends too. She had contacts on contacts. He gradually pulled back from her, watching as she carefully took a step away for his parents to get in. His cheek was instantly grabbed by his mother, shaking his face around a little before cooing and engulfing him in a hug. His father joined in, enclosing both of them and he swore he heard her sniff against his chest, like she started crying. He wouldn’t be surprised, definitely not.

“Oooh, my boy! My beautiful baby!” he heard her sniff again, her hold tightening up around his waist. Leo returned the hug, holding them back with the love they gave him.

He remembered a phrase she always used to tell him, a saying that she repeated before he left to serve the first time and every other time until now. “Home Is Where The Heart Is”. And he knew for a fact that his family, his sister, parents and friends that were in the room. They were where his heart was.

**_SKIP_ **

The Cabin. He remembered the cabin. A fun place, a great place. His old man built it when they were just kids. Obviously, he had builders come in to help out. It wouldn’t look as great as it did without sets on sets of hands helping out. Hell, he remembered pretending to be a builder, wearing one of those yellow truck hats and playing around with the pieces of wood that was for scrap.

Only a few days, they were there only a few days. They were meant to stay up there for the week, to just enjoy nature, hangout in the massive backyard and finally get peace from everything around them, to just be the four of them again. To be his sister, his mother and father and himself, like the old days. And damn, all the nostalgia came back as soon as he was walking up the path to the building. Walking inside and checking it out. He felt like a kid again. He felt like his twelve year old self when they first stayed the night.

He loved this place, a second home, away from his first, but they were both _“home”_.

**_5 DAYS SKIP_ **

Only a few nights in, enjoying the days with his family, enjoying the evenings talking and writing and drawing and hell, evening knitting. His mother had been a bit eager and teaching him how to make kids clothes, baby clothes. And Lila had been all too excited and encouraged him to learn.

It was maybe… the fifth night in, and he wished that they hadn’t spent the night there. What if they’d gone home during the day? What if they decided that it’d be fun to go home and-... He couldn’t change what happened. He was blaming himself, blaming himself because he-... couldn’t save them.

 _“You can’t save everyone,”_ the words repeated over and over in his mind, repeating like a broken record that got scratched, gaining another scratch with each spin.

\----------

Leo snapped awake to the sound of glass breaking, his body flicking into attention like a switch. He silently sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, grabbing his jacket from the suitcase sat against the wall. His first instinct was to protect. His parents were in the room across from his sister. The were both at the end of the hall, the dead end. He had the room closer to the edge of the hall, leading into the open area of the living room. He was the wall someone would have to get through to get to his family, and he’d made sure of that.

Leo grabbed the door handle, staying silent as he turned it and drew it open, peeking out. He didn’t have any weapons on him, his mother having asked that he not bring them. He respected it by leaving his 9mm back at his house, his home that he’d originally been welcomed to when he got back.

He peeked further out, looking towards the living room area before-

“Aaagghhh!” Lila- He felt pain puncture his head, forcing him to his knees and then to the ground. His eyes were squeezed shut, the ache overwhelming his senses for the moment. He tried to push himself onto his hands and knees, feeling a sudden weight on the small of his back, a boot. He could still hear the yelling and struggling, louder now, his sister. He could hear it to his left. Her room. There was more to the right, telling him that something similar was happening in his parents room. The boot got heavier, keeping him down with more pressure.

“You can’t save everyone,” his head was blurry, but those words rang out from the guy keeping him on the floor. There was another strike of pain, only a  split second and everything was dark, black. He was unconscious.

\----------

Fuzzy, his head was heavy and fuzzy, blurred with aching and throbbing. He could feel this wetness on the back of his head. Blood, more than likely. He groaned and tried lifting his head, feeling it weigh down on him until it fell back against a cushion.

A chair. He was in a chair. He tried opening his eyes, feeling them struggle against him until he could see the blurred lines of thing ahead of him. He looked down, noting that he wasn’t even tied there. He was just sitting in the arm chair in the living room, tossed there and sitting like he’d fallen asleep there. And he’d believe that he did, if it wasn’t for the drying wetness and pain.

He groaned again as he tried to force himself to sit up right, pushing self to sit on the edge of the seat. Leo reached a hand behind him and carefully touched around the wound, hissing and wincing.

“Mom? Dad?” he forced his body to stand, even when it protested and sent more pain. He swayed on his feet. “Lila?” he called out, getting no response. He stayed on his feet as he swayed his way towards the hallway towards the bedrooms He was still faintly touching at the injury, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him, even though they were still pretty unfocused. He reached out for the wall when he got to the hallway, his eyes shooting wide open at the smashed window. That was how they got in. That was the glass breaking he’d heard.

Looking at the ground though, that was what made his blood sink, forcing it cold enough to freeze everything around him. The blood… There was blood leading from one room to the other, like someone was dragged. His entire body was just cold, fear taking him.

He pushed himself from the wall, landing himself against the other one as he struggled to jog along the hallway towards the rooms. He felt the glass from the window cut into his feet, causing him to wince, but he didn’t care about them. He swung the left door open and stopped, staring at the blood stained carpet in front of him. The bed, carpet, spots of blood here and there.

This was his sister's room. Lila’s room. But she wasn’t there. His gut sank further, the cold feeling just hitting his harder and he choked on his breath for a moment. He coughed and held a hand to his mouth, a gagging temptation hitting him as hard as the temperature.

He waited a moment before deciding to turn away. She wasn’t in there. So he turned, staring down at the blood that led to the other room. He could feel his eyes stinging, the corner burning. Blood was bad, obviously. And leading from one room to the other? Nowhere else? He too a breath and reached out for the handle, turning it.

Once he opened the door, he immediately broke down. His heart turned cold and he threw a hand to his mouth, tears instantly beginning to stream his face, leaking over his hand as he choked on coughs and sputters and cries. He dropped to his knees, landing in the blood and he broke. Completely.

“Noooooooooooo!” he screamed, slamming his fist against the floor before throwing himself into another round of tears. The blood, it was everywhere, bodies piled on the bed. Three of them. Their eyes were open, red covering them. Their faces were cut, burned, slit and the eyes were left open, untouched. Everything else, the bodies. His family. Parents and sister. They were mutilated.

His own eyes were hurting, strained from screaming and crying. His voice was cracking and breaking through his cries and yells and he just… he couldn’t handle it. He sniffed, coughing and sniffing again before… hesitantly entering the room, blood smearing under his already bloody feet. He stepped over to the bed, tears still lining his face, red rimmed eyes roaming his parents and sister. He sniffed and let more out, more tears, more wet hot streaks. He reached out, very hesitant, but he wanted too. He ran his thumb and fore finger over their faces, closing their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
